Tarde
by Sarubella Uchiha
Summary: Xanxus descubre que tiene sentimientos pero ya es demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

^^ Hola owo bueno tuve una súbita inspiración y decidí escribir este one-shot para mi boss-sama, así que está dedicado a ella ^^ owo sólo espero que no me mate hehe

Tarde.

Él sabía que le pegaría un tiro a menos que buscara otra forma de evadir su mente de esa reunión, habían pasado diez años ya y no admitía su derrota frente a Tsunayoshi Sawada, actual décimo capo de los Vongola, el cuál estaba sentado dónde él debería estarlo, dando las instrucciones que él debería estar dando. Xanxus ahogó un gruñido en lo más profundo de su garganta y prefirió imaginar otra cosa para pasar el rato.

Primero pensó en Varia, en sus guardianes pero eso sólo hizo que su sangre hirviera más de ira. Desechó pensar en las peleas puesto que eso también aumentaba su ira, entonces apareció un recordatorio en el fondo de su mente.

Una sensación extraña se situó en su estómago, cómo si se tratara de un nudo. Si el se esfuerza en medio de la oscuridad de su mente puede ver el rostro de la guardiana Kuchiki flotando en la oscuridad hasta aparecer su cuerpo entero, piensa en la pequeña abrazando a su arma de caja, un lobo negro de la nube con clavos en su cuello y partes de metal en sus patas, Xanxus piensa que mima tanto a ese animal como él mima a Besta. Xanxus se concentra un poco más al tiempo que escucha el molesto golpeteo de su corazón contra su caja torácica ir más rápido. Se sienta a su lado con Besta, el cual al ver a la guardiana se acerca a ella y frota su hocico contra la blanca mejilla, ella pasa la mano por la melena del liger y Xanxus casi puede verla sonreir.

-Xanxus.....¡Oe Xanxus!

Xanxus parpadea confuso antes de recordar dónde está, los guardianes lo miran y el bastardo que ocupa su sitio muestra preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien, Xanxus? -pregunta-. No has respondido a la estrategia contra Millefiore, sabemos que Kuchiki tiene una pero no pudimos obtener información sobre que harán.

-Porque Kuchiki y Vongola son enemigos, pedazo de mierda-responde con desprecio levantándose.

Sale de la reunión aflojando su corbata, tratando de alejar los pensamientos de hace apenas unos segundos, sus guardianes lo siguen, oye los gritos de Squalo por marcharse así, las quejas de Fran, la preocupación, que raya en la obsesión, de Levi, la risa de Belphegor, Lussuria hablando sin cesar de cosas que no le interesan y se plantea seriamente si dispararles a todos para que le dejen tranquilo. Esos pensamientos de seguro fue por el estrés que le provoca ese bando de inútiles.

_Kuchiki tenía una estrategia. _

La preocupación invade al jefe Varia, ella sólo era una cría que juega a ser uno de los guardianes de la actual capo de esa famiglia y esos pensamientos lo acompañan el resto del día.

_Ve la guadaña volar lejos de la guardiana que a duras penas puede mantenerse de pie, mantiene el gesto desafiante hacia el Corona Fúnebre y alza su mano haciendo aparecer más llamas de las nubes, las cuales se evaporan debido al agotamiento de la menor. _

_Xanxus trata de ir a ayudarla, sin embargo, el Corona Funebre sonríe despiadadamente y lanza su arma de caja contra ella preparado para asestarle el golpe final. _

_-¡ESPERA!-grita, más como una súplica, que como una orden._

_La sangre roja de la guardiana impregna el rostro del jefe de los Varia y el grito de dolor estalla en sus oídos como una bomba. _

Xanxus se incorpora de golpe viendo que estaba en la cama del hotel, seca el sudor de su frente y trata de calmarse, no entiende el sueño, no entiende sus pensamientos y mucho menos esa sensación tan rara en su pecho ni quiere entenderlas. Quiere mirarla protectoramente y poder acercarse y tomar su mano, sentir la suavidad de la piel blanca contra la suya marcada por las cicatrices, y aún así agarra con violencia esa mano dejándola con la marca de sus manos. Siente esa satisfacción de posesividad a pesar de infligirle daño.

Marca, golpea, humilla y desprecia.

Ella lo soporta estoicamente, Xanxus sabe que lo quiere, todo Varia y Vongola lo saben y la usan como un chiste, de todas formas ninguno de ellos conoce la información que Xanxus obtiene de Kuchiki de ella. Nuevamente la contradicción. Tiene la información pero no la usa.

Han pasado varios días, los guardianes Varia presentes ven aturdidos la cara nostálgica de Xanxus sin entender de dónde venía esa repentina nostalgia. El jefe recuerda el encontronazo hacia pocos días en la ciudad.

_-Maldita escoria, ¿qué haces aquí? _

_Lo siguiente fue el puñetazo imprevisto en su cara por parte de la guardiana. _

_-¡No te atrevas a llamarme escoria que te mando a la mierda pero calentito, imbecil! _

El primer insulto que le dirigía en años seguido del golpe.

_Ha borrado todos sus recuerdos sobre Xanxus, el invento de Dorian-sempai ciertamente es increible. _

Xanxus escuchó esas palabras de la boca de la subordinada de su guardiana, las escucha y no las entiende.

Él recuerda su cara seria y sus ojos castaños apagados, como su largo cabello, los labios sonrosados y finos formando una linea tensa. Identifica esa cara.

_Indiferencia. _

Y no le gusta.

Xanxus mira su copa de vino recordando su rostro antes de ese borrado hecho por el guardián del sol Kuchiki. La ve caminando solitariamente, lo mira, sus mejillas se sonrojan y baja la mirada avergonzada, arrugando levemente la nariz en un mohín adorable.

**_La delgada figura de la guardiana aparece frente a Xanxus entrando por la puerta de su despacho, hay una diferencia, en lugar del anillo Kuchiki de la nube en su dedo está el anillo Varia, le sonríe. _**

**_-Está todo bien-le envuelve el cuello con los brazos-. Regresé, Xanxus. _**

**_-Nere, Nere-gime suavemente enterrando la cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que la abraza por la cintura-. Te qu..._**

El corazón vuelve a golpearle con fuerza en el pecho. Las mejillas del jefe Varia se sonrojan pero no del alcochol y ve que su imaginación le ha jugado una mala pasada.

La mano empieza a brillar desprendiendo llamas doradas que destrozan la copa, en su mano, en miles de añicos desparramando el vino por doquier.

Xanxus ahora entiende.

Entiende pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Fin.

Si, ya sé nadie se imagina a Xanxus así x3 pero una cosa son las apariencias y otra muy diferente lo que pasa por la mente de los individuos humanos owo. Bueno ya vieron que es un XanxusxOc, sólo quería mostrar que hasta él tiene un lado humano.

Gracias a los que lo lean, dejen reviews constructivos por favor!! y no me odien .


	2. Chapter 2 Cariño

Hola, pues bien cómo decirlo al principio iba a ser un oneshot pero luego pensé "Xanxus humanizado" pues es algo sobre lo que escribir así que voy ir haciendo oneshots sus experiencias con la Oc. no tengo claro cuántas haré lo más seguro es que sea hasta que me aburra e iremos conociendo un poco más a los Kuchiki para evitar confusiones.

Se agradecen los reviews constructivos ^^

**Cariño.**

No hay nadie en la mansión Varia, bueno a decir verdad están todos escondidos pues un Xanxus nostálgico es cómo una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar y para colmo de males Besta también se había puesto insoportable a niveles extremos, en otras palabras, cualquiera se acercaba a esos dos. Xanxus miraba sin interés los papeles de la última misión llevada a cabo por Fran y apoya la cabeza en la mano dejando la mirada perdida por el despacho.

Squalo mira desde la puerta el estado de su jefe, medita seriamente si llevarle o no el informe puesto que desde hacía semanas el jefe Varia estando con ese humor podía golpearle mientras le gritaba todo en uno o echarle al liger encima.

"Quizás borracho..." pensó el comandante y salió buscando dónde estaban escondidos los miembros inferiores de Varia. Cómo debían todos temer el estado de Xanxus cómo para esconderse de esa forma.

-¡VOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritó al encontrar finalmente a uno escondido dentro de la chimena-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AHÍ ESCONDIDO? ¡VE A LLEVARLE AL JEFE ALGO PARA BEBER! ¡WHISKY, VODKA, VINO BLANCO, TINTO, CHAMPÁN O TODO A LA VEZ!

El subordinado negó con la cabeza y en su cara rápidamente apareció el gesto del terror más absoluto que vió en su vida.

-O-Ofrecimos...a X-Xanxus-sama s-sus b-b-bebidas preferidas y s-sus comidas-balbuceó temblorosamente.

-¿Y?

-No los quiso-respondió aún más aterrado-. Cito textualmente "¡no tengo hambre ni sed! ¡OS MATARÉ A TODOS SI CONTINUÁIS MOLESTÁNDOME!

Squalo se quedó pensativo. Su jefe de 34 años en estado agresivo-depresivo y sin ganas de beber, no era del tipo de decir "déjenme con mi dolor" pero el comandante sabía perfectamente que su jefe había perdido definitivamente los papeles, el alarido desganado de Besta resonó en toda la mansión haciendo que Squalo y el pobre subordinado se metieran juntos en la chimenea.

-Tu también Besta, ¿desho?-murmuró el jefe mirando a su arma de caja.

El liger alzó su mirada rojiza y dió otro alarido que helaría la sangre al más valiente y es que el pobre animal las pocas veces que daba la casualidad de encontrarse con la guardiana se quedaba a su lado frotando su cabeza contra las piernas de ella ronroneando, que Besta tenía un cariño tan fuerte hacia ella era algo tan obvio que resultaba inquietante, era normal que estuviera tan nostáligo cómo su dueño, no tenía ni ganas de cazar a las otras armas de caja.

Han pasado varios días en los que todos ven a Besta espatarrado de cualquier manera por los pasillos de la mansión lanzando esos gruñidos, nadie se atreve a entregarle los reportes a Xanxus personalmente y a cada día el humor del jefe iba empeorando.

Una pequeña herida de sangre, imperceptible para cualquier animal que no estuviese lo bastante cerca pero no para un animal de caja, Besta en el jardín alza la cabeza oliendo el aire, una suave corriente de aire arrastra el olor, el liger ronronea moviendo su cola y empieza a correr por los terrenos de Varia hacia la salida haciendo huir a todos los guardias, criados y demás gente que se pusiera en su camino. Xanxus, que desde su ventana contempló la repentina energía de su caja, se levantó para seguirlo ignorando completamente las recomendaciones de un muy preocupado Levi.

Besta recorre casi media ciudad tratando de no perder el olor y, como no, asustando a los viandantes que se encerraban dónde podían llamando a los servicios de emergencia, pero el liger no ataca a nadie y sigue centrado en la búsqueda. Finalmente llega a la zona industrial, varios cuerpos están tirados por el suelo y el olor por ese lugar está mucho más fresco y encuentra al dueño del olor. Ronronea corriendo hacia ella quién se gira ante los ruidos emitidos por el liger, sin embargo, es demasiado tarde para una acción evasiva: Besta salta sobre ella tirándola al suelo con facilidad, la joven emite un gemido de dolor sin reaccionar por lo que fuera que la tirara, pestañea aturdida mirando a Besta que lame su cara como si en lugar de ser esa enorme bestia fuera un simple cachorrito.

Ella no entiende de dónde salió el animal puesto que no recordaba que ninguno de sus enemigos, ya muertos, tuviera esa caja de armas.

-Llamas del cielo-murmura mirando las llamas destellar de la melena albina del liger-Eres precioso.

Besta ronronea, Nere al sentirse más tranquila abraza el cuello del animal, no entiende ni sabe por qué pero ese animal sentía cariño hacia ella y la guardiana se sentía fascinada al tener delante un animal tan extraño como ese, un liger sin ir más lejos, las marcas alrededor del cuerpo del animal lo demostraban, pero, de pronto las rayas desaparecieron del cuerpo del liger.

-Extraño, nunca había visto nada asi-comenta mientras pasa la mano por el lomo de Besta.

-Boss-sama, se trata de un liger. Un animal de caja con dos elementos-informa su subordinada, situándose a su lado-Deberíamos irnos...quién sabe a quién pertenece ese animal, seguro a un enemigo.

Nere se da cuenta del significado oculto en las palabras de su subordinada y la mira, los ojos aguamarina de ella mostraban cierta hostilidad hacia el animal que ella acariciaba, ella se giró sacudiendo el polvo de su cabello negro.

-Realmente es mejor marcharnos.

Nere asiente, pues tiene la certeza de que mas soldados del Millefiore acudirán al no tener noticias de sus compañeros, se levanta dejando de acariciar a Besta.

Las dos se ponen en marcha pero apenas dan unos pasos se dan cuenta de que el liger sigue a Nere según iba para un lado o para el otro, la guardiana se empieza a poner nerviosa y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro aumentando la velocidad mientras Besta la seguía más rápido.

Xanxus apoyado en una pared miraba la escena y no puede evitar reírse.

El cariño de Besta a veces puede ser demoledor.

Fin.

Si ya sé, Xanxus riéndose pero no en la forma sádica es extraño pero a todo se acostumbra uno, no? xD

Bueno y como una imagen vale más que mil palabras: http :/s211. photobucket . com/ albums / bb123/SaruUchiha/? action=view¤t=&newest=1 (todo junto pero lo separé para que no desapareciera al ponerlo^^)

Les agradezco los reviews del primer oneshot a marrelt1 y a Tsuki93, si, podemos decir que se trataba de una mujer bastante especial n_n y lamento las confusiones por decir tan poco del Oc. Espero y os animéis a seguir leyendo mi historia. Un saludo ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Aún duele

**Oneshot 3 caray, nunca pensé que se me fueran a ocurrir tantos de un Xanxus enamorado pero qué se le va a hacer, en vez de hacerlos todos desperdigados decidí reunirlos en este fanfic, me pregunto cuántos más se me ocurrirán. **

**Aún duele**

_"Cuándo una persona comete horribles pecados está condenada a amar y perder a su amor siempre, no importa en cuántas vidas intente salvarla en todas su castigo será perderla" _

Los cabellos rojizos ondean entre sus dedos, las gotas de lluvia caen mezclándose con la sangre arrastrándola por la tierra sin vida, los ojos están cerrados y su frío rostro sigue humedeciéndose por la lluvia, el hombre de pelo negro sigue, afanándose como un loco sobre el cuerpo que yace en la tierra, las manos sobre su pecho siguen haciendo constante presión tratando de reanimar a alguien que ya no está ahí. Secondo sigue observando el rostro bajando hacia los labios morados, a pesar del torniquete la pérdida de sangre fue demasiado como para sanarla, los otros guardianes sólo habían conseguido llegar a tiempo de ver cómo él seguía intentando traer un cuerpo femenino muerto a la vida.

Tomó el cadaver apretándolo entre sus brazos, enterró el rostro en su cuello notando su frialdad.

La lluvia seguía cayendo al igual que los relámpagos apenas oídos por los gritos del capo.

Y la lluvia nunca dejó de caer para Secondo Vongola.

Los ojos sanguinolentos se abrieron con agitada respiración, elevó una mano morena llena de cicatrices secando el sudor de su frente notándola empapada hasta tal punto que incluso su flequillo estaba húmedo. ¿Una pesadilla? Xanxus sacudió la cabeza levantándose de la cama. El reloj apenas marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada y debía levantarse en apenas unas tres horas, aún así era incapaz de concebir el sueño después de lo que acababa de ver.

Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de lo que había visto.

Corrió las cortinas observando el ventanal, la lluvia seguía cayendo y la noche se veía cada vez más tormentosa, la oscura habitación fue iluminada por un gran relámpago blanco.

Por un instante ve algo rojo brillar en aquel relampago.

Por un instante siente un gran sentimiento de abandono recorrerlo por dentro, llenándolo de una nostalgia extrañamente familiar y al mismo tiempo de rabia. Rabia que corre por sus venas como veneno incitándolo a vengarse pero...¿vengarse de quién? y, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera perdido algo importante?

Xanxus gruñó volviendo a correr las cortinas sin delicadeza ninguna, salió de la habitación guiándose en la oscuridad con facilidad buscando a cualquiera que sirviera a su propósito de desquitarse.

Puede que no tuviera sentido pero siempre fue así.

Imponía su autoridad a base de violencia, haciendo crecer el temor en todos los que le sirvieran pues su única tarea era la de adorarle, seguirle ciegamente y acabar con todo aquel que se opusiera a él.

Entró en su despacho dejando tras de sí un largo camino de soldados de rango menor que habían tenido la desgracia de encontrarse a su malhumorado jefe, el Varia se sentó abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio, golpeó toscamente la parte de abajo del cajón haciendo saltar una pequeña tapa que mostraba un fondo oculto y tomó un sobre que allí guardaba junto con otros papeles que contenían información sobre el sujeto cuyas fotos estaban en el interior del sobre, el cuál había abierto semanas atrás. Desparramó las fotos sobre las mesas mirándolas detalladamente.

La chica de cabellos castaños que aparecía en ellas no parecía consciente de que le habían tomado aquellas fotos puesto que en ningún momento miraba hacia la camara que las sacó, en una de ellas se la podía ver claramente colmando de mimos al liger de Xanxus, Vesta, el cuál se veía satisfecho por tanta atención, pero en otras fotos se la veía a menudo en compañía de un hombre de cabellos grises y otro de cabellos castaños.

Sintió una punzada de celos al ver al guardián de la tormenta y al del rayo permanecer con tanta confianza cerca de la guardiana de la nube, podían ser Kuchikis como ella, sin embargo no deberían tomarse semejantes confianzas. En otra de las fotos parecía hablar con una mujer de cabellos plateados y una chica con un extraño gorro azul, la capo famiglia Yamiko y la guardiana de la lluvia del escuadrón de asesinato Kuchiki, Eisit, a esa niña si la conocía bastante bien dado que él había sido el autor del borrado de memoria que le impedía a la niña recordar cualquier cosa sobre Fran, cosa que había hecho también con el guardián de la niebla.

Los Kuchiki.

A pesar de que fueran enemigos de Vongola debido a que el décimo capo de Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada, había sido lo bastante idiota como para provocar a una persona tan delicada y amable como la capo Yamiko, no tenía intención de luchar contra ellos a menos que fuera una orden directa del noveno capo. El punto.

Había algo en la guardiana de la nube de la famiglia de la mujer de cabellos plateados que lo desconcertaba.

Esa sensación hueca en su estómago cómo si la hubiera visto alguna otra vez, a veces tenía la impresión de que el cabello de la menor había sido en algún momento de color rojo y quizás algo más ondulado, pero los ojos siempre eran los mismos.

Siempre esa misma forma de mirar, siempre los mismos gestos. Algo que conocía de algún otro momento, no porque ella hubiera sido adiestrada por Hibari pues tenía más dignidad que la escoria que servía al bastardo que le quitó el puesto y no se relacionaba con ellos.

Miró una de las fotos dónde salía más fijamente casi con vehemencia esperando encontrar algo que realmente no estaba ahí, de repente los cabellos castaños se volvieron rojos como la sangre y más largos y ondulados, las ropas se volvieron más antiguas pero la expresión seguía siendo la misma, una mirada desafiante e infantil al mismo tiempo, la misma sonrisa.

_Juuri_

Xanxus sacudió la cabeza.

Nere. Ella era Su Nere. Todo lo que la conformaban le pertenecía a él, todo lo que había en la mente de la menor era suyo al igual que su corazón.

Todo lo codiciaba como un cruel avaro y todo le pertenecía.

Por mucho que ella negase tener cualquier recuerdo, la memoria va y vienen pero los sentimientos prevalecen.

Quería pararlo. Alejar su mente de la pérdida, dejarla consumida por la ira.

-El poder lo es todo-murmura casi como si estuviera siendo consumido por la locura-. Un estúpido amor desinteresado no vale para una mierda.

Tiene miedo. Tiene miedo del hueco de dolor de su pecho. De la sensación de vacío en su estómago y agitación en su pecho que tiene al tenerla enfrente. Se vuelve irracional a cada palabra, a cada segundo que mira las fotos, a cada vez que salva la vida de ella aún sin Nere ser consciente de ello.

Porque para Xanxus un amor desinteresado no valía para una mierda...pero cómo se esforzaba para que no muriera.

Porque a pesar de los cuatro siglos aún lo sentía, a pesar de no recordar aún notaba la sensación de pérdida como si fuera reciente.

Porque ese absurdo círculo de reencarnaciones seguía castigándolo.

Porque nunca aprendía.

Porque aún duele.

FIN.

Misa18: gracias por tu review, tienes razón Xanxus enamorado es un experimento interesante, quiero demostrar que él es muchas cosas pero más que nada también siente ^.^

Próximo oneshot:

Oneshot 4: Corazón.

^.^Espero y les guste este oneshot tanto cómo a mi me gustó hacerlo, dejen reviews constructivos :3


End file.
